That Silver Mask
by fantaosticpanda
Summary: CHAP 1/PROLOGUE IS UPDATE! "Hmm, well, kau benar-benar tak tahu siapa aku? Aku Tao, keturunan keduabelas keluarga Huang, keluarga assassin..." It's an EXO FanFiction with KrisTao/TaoRis, HunHan, ChanBaek/BaekYeol, and HunTao couple! Requested.


Title: That Silver Mask

Author: fantaosticpanda

Cast: Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi , Park Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehoon, other EXO members!slight, Super Junior members!slight

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Angst, Thriller, Action, Hurt/Comfort, Gore

Rating: T semi M

Disclaimer: as usual, they're mine! This fic is mine!

Author's Note: This fanfiction is **requested by Yoga gege**. Hope you like it, ge ^_^v

.

.

**That Silver Mask by fantaosticpanda™ ©2013**

.

.

**.**

**Author POV**

Sekujur tubuhnya kini bergetar. Keringat dingin mengucur dari seluruh tubuhnya. Mukanya pucat pasi. Ia sudah tak bisa mengelak lagi. Pilihannya salah. Jalan yang ia masuki ternyata jalan buntu. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sementara dinginnya pedang sudah dapat ia rasakan di lehernya.

Pedang itu menggeliat di lehernya. Ke kanan, ke kiri. Memutari lehernya. Pedang itu merangkak kearah wajah tampannya. Melintasi dagu lancipnya, menghampiri pipi _chubby_-nya, dan berhenti sebentar di bibirnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, pedang itu menggoreskan dirinya ke pipi pria itu. SETT! Dengan sekali goresan, keluarlah cairan merah segar dari pipinya. Pedang itu kembali bergerak. Kali ini, sasarannya adalah bibir pria itu. SETT! Dengan sekali goresan lagi, bibirnya sudah penuh dengan darah.

Sepertinya, si pemilik pedang tersebut senang bermain-main. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jubah hitamnya. Lemon. Sang pemilik pedang itu membelah badan buah kuning tersebut. Ia memegang leher sang pria dan membuatnya mengadahkan kepalanya. Tes, tes tes. Cairan kuning asam tersebut perlahan-lahan mengaliri bekas luka yang ia buat dengan pedangnya tadi. Bayangkan saja bagaimana perihnya. Setelah puas bermain-main, ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda pipih berwarna perak dari kantung di samping celana hitamnya. Pedang _wushu_ keturunan keluarga Huang. Keluarga _assassin_ yang sangat terkenal di seluruh daratan China. Semua keturunan keluarga itu menjadi seorang _assassin_. Dan lelaki berambut _pink_ itu yakin, bahwa lelaki yang menyiksanya tadi adalah seorang _assassin_. Namun, ia masih ingin memastikan, apakah lelaki ini benar keturunan keluarga Huang, atau ia mencuri pedang itu dari keluarga Huang.

"S-siapa kamu?!" ujar lelaki berambut _pink_ tadi yang diketahui bernama Chihoon.

"Kau tak tahu siapa aku? Huh, seorang artis memang sombong, sampai tak tahu kabar yang sedang hangat akhir-akhir ini," jawab sang lelaki _assassin_ ini kepada Chihoon yang memang seorang anggota dari _boyband_ baru bentukan _Sword _Entertainment.

"Memangnya siapa kau? Dan ke-kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?"

Lelaki _assassin_ itu membuka _silver masker_ kesayangannya yang selalu melekat di wajahnya kemanapun ia pergi.

"Hmm, _well_, kau benar-benar tak tahu siapa aku? Aku Tao, keturunan keduabelas keluarga Huang, dan aku adalah seorang _assassin_, sama seperti semua anggota keluargaku. Kenapa aku melakukan hal ini padamu? Huh, aku juga tak tahu. Yang jelas, aku akan mendapatkan banyak uang bila aku membunuhmu,"

"S-siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan hal ini?" tanya pemuda yang baru menginjak usia ke 19 tahun 2 bulan lagi.

"Hmm, sebenarnya sih dia melarangku memberitahumu, tapi, berhubung sebentar lagi kau mati, jadi lebih baik kau kuberitahu,"

"Yang menyuruhku membunuhmu adalah Park Sohye, anak dari CEO Sword Entertainment, Park Jongki,"

"P-park So-sohye? Ke-kenapa dia m-mau a-aku me-meninggal?" ucap Stepehen ketakutan.

"Mmm, aku tak tahu. Sudah ya, nanti Park Sohye marah lagi. Dahh! Selamat tinggal!" Dalam sekali gerakan, pedang _wushu_ itu menancap tepat di jantungnya.

**^^That Silver Mask^^**

**Author POV**

Sebut saja ia Tao. Seorang _assassin_ keturunan keluarga Huang yang sangat terkenal itu. Tanyakan saja pada semua orang di negeri ini. Semua orang di negeri ini pasti mengenalnya. Siapa yang tak kenal Tao, seorang _assassin_ ternama di daratan China yang terkenal akan tangan dinginnya yang sudah banyak membunuh pejabat di negeri ini? Namun sayangnya, tidak satupun dari mereka yang tahu rupa asli dari namja pemilik nama asli Huang Zi Tao ini. Tao selalu menutupi wajahnya dengan _masker_ berwarna _silver_, sesuai dengan julukannya, _Silver Mask_. Hanya keluarga dan sahabatnya saja yang tahu paras aslinya. Itulah yang menyebabkan para polisi sulit untuk menangkapnya.

Sebenarnya, dahulu, Tao tidak seperti ini. Bahkan ia sangat menentang rencana ayahnya untuk menjadikannya seorang assassin sama seperti semua anggota keluarganya. Namun ada suatu kejadian yang merubah hidupnya.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat ia dan ayahnya baru pulang dari Changsa usai menghadiri pernikahan anak tuan Zhang dengan anak tuan Kim, mereka diserang di perbatasan oleh para mafia dari geng mafia terkenal di Hong Kong, Red Eye. Ayah Tao terus melawan para mafia itu sembari melindungi Tao yang kala itu belum bisa melawan para mafia tersebut. Kala itu, Tao baru saja belajar _wushu_ tingkat dasar. Jadi wajar bila ia tidak bisa membantu ayahnya menumpas para mafia tersebut. Namun, hal yang tak terduga pun terjadi. Sang ayah meninggal karena sebuah pistol dari senapan laras panjang milik seorag mafia itu menghunus kepalanya. Beruntung, Tao masih dapat melarikan diri dari kepungan mafia rambut pirang tersebut.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Tao berubah dari anak yang ceria menjadi anak yang pemurung. Hingga suatu hari, dia memutuskan untuk mengabulkan permintaan ayahnya untuk menjadi seorang _assassin_ layaknya anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Tao memiliki seorang kakak angkat yang bernama Xi Luhan. Sama seperti dirinya, sang kakak juga seorang _assassin_. Julukannya _Flash Deer_. Saat ini, Tao tinggal bersama sang kakak dan seorang sahabatnya di Beijing. Sahabatnya bernama Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol merupakan anak dari Park Han Tein yang merupakan tangan kanan ayah Tao. Tentu saja, Chanyeol juga seorang _assassin_. Julukannya _Smirk Smile_.Chanyeol dan Luhan lah yang membantu Tao menjadi seperti sekarang.

Kini, Luhan dan Chanyeol sedang menunggu kedatangan Tao di apartemen mereka. Tentu saja mereka membeli apartemen tersebut dengan nama palsu. Di luar sana, sang langit mulai mengeluarkan amarahnya. Kilat menyambar-nyambar dan tetesan-tetesan air hujan sudah mulai membasahi jalanan-jalanan di Beijing. Namun, Tao belum kunjung pulang.

Jarum jam sudah mulai menunujukan angka 00.00 CST. Luhan sudah mulai khawatir. _Bagaimana kalau Tao tertangkap polisi? Atau, targetnya kali ini balik melawannya? _Pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang Tao mulai merajai pikirannya.

Suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari koridor mulai menyadarkannya. Ia menoleh pada Chanyeol-dengan tatapan-apakah-itu-Tao-yang kini tengah asyik memakan keripik kentang sambil menonton televisi yang tengah menyajikan film berjudul 'Ninja Assassin'. Suara langkah kaki itu perlahan semakin mendekat dan..

"_Ni Hao, duibuqi_, aku baru pulang," ujar seseorang berjubah hitam yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Tao.

"Darimana saja kau, Tao?" tanya Luhan cemas.

"Seperti biasa, aku dapat 'makanan' lezat kali ini," jawab Tao penuh seringai.

"Siapa kali ini yang kau 'makan'? Kali ini, Chanyeol yang bersuara. 'Makanan' adalah istilah mereka untuk target mereka. Sementara 'makan', tentu saja berarti membunuh.

Belum sempat Tao berbicara, saluran TV yang sedang ditonton Chanyeol menyiarkan sebuah _breaking news_ yang cukup mengejutkan Luhan dan juga Chanyeol.

"_Baru saja ditemukan seorang korban pembunuhan yang meninggal dengan cara mengenaskan. Di jantungnya, ditemukan luka tusuk sebnyak 2 kali. Korban adalah Kim Chihoon, member boyband baru bentukan Sword Entertainment. Polisi akan menyelidiki kasus ini lebih lanjut…"_

"Hah? Kim Chihoon meninggal? Aku tak percaya!" komentar Luhan.

"Dia masih muda, kenapa dia meninggal secepat itu?" kata Chanyeol.

"Kurasa kalian tak akan terkejut bila mendengar aku yang membunuhnya," lirih Tao pelan.

"KAU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA?!"teriak Luhan. Wajar, dia memang salah satu fans berat Kim Chihoon.

"Mmm, kalau iya, kenapa?" balas Tao malas.

"Aku tak menyangka, jadi kau pulang selarut ini untuk membunuhnya?" tanya Chanyeol yang tengah berusaha mengambil stoples yang berisi _lemon cookies_.

"Ya, awalnya, aku tak tega membunuhnya, tapi aku mendapat bayaran yang cukup besar kali ini,"ujar Tao sambil membawa semangkuk ramen yang barusan dibuatnya ke ruang tengah. Ia mengeluarkan amplop coklat yang cukup tebal dari kantongnya dan melemparkannya ke meja.

"Siapa yang membayarmu?" Luhan yang baru sadar akan keterkejutannya langsung bertanya.

"Park Sohye, anak dari Park Jongki, CEO Sword Entertainment,"

"Uhuk, APA?! Dia yang menyuruhmu? Apa motifnya?" tanya Chanyeol yang tersedak.

"Mmm, dia bilang, dia iri akan perhatian ayahnya pada Chihoon,"

"Lalu, kalau kau tertangkap bagaimana?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mengurusnya,"

"Syukurlah," ucap Luhan.

Gemercik air hujan yang menyapa atap mulai terdengar seiring dengan sunyinya apartemen itu. Dan Luhan hanya bisa berharap, semoga, adiknya selalu selamat.

**^^That Silver Mask^^**

**Author POV**

Pagi masih gelap. Sang surya belum muncul dari persembunyiannya. Hanya ada cahaya lunar yang bersinar di langit. Disaat semua manusia masih terlelap dalam selimut tebal mereka, 3 sosok dengan pakaian serba hitam keluar dari sarang mereka. 2 sosok berpostur tinggi besar, dan satunya lagi tinggi namun kecil. Mereka berjalan menembus kegelapan pagi yang disertai dingin yang sangat menusuk tulang.

Kibasan jubah-jubah hitam mereka menyertai langkah mereka. Lampu jalanan yang temaram menjadi teman perjalanan mereka kali ini. Jalanan-jalanan di Beijing masih sepi. Hanya segelintir saja yang masih berlalu lalang.

Lampu di ujung jalan sepertinya akan banyak membantu mereka. Benar saja, lampu itu mengarah ke tempat perjanjian mereka dengan seseorang. Disana, sudah ada sesosok lelaki yang memakai pakaian yang tak kalah hitamnya dengan ketiga pemuda tadi.

"Rupanya, kalian sudah datang," sahut lelaki yang sejak tadi asyik menikmati pipanya.

.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

_Otte_? Baguskah?

_Chapter_ ini bisa dibilang prolog-nya, awalnya mau dijadiin _Oneshot_ aja, tapi terlalu kepanjangan.

_To_ Yoga _gege_, semoga suka yah ^^

_See Ya_!


End file.
